


The Literal Definition of Don’t Judge a Book by Its Cover

by thiective



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Betaed, Drabble, M/M, Sincere attempt on humour, Weapons found in places hidden on people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: In which the twins and the gang meet in a world that’s peaceful and are asked to give up their weapons if they want to continue further into an embassy hall where there is a priestess said to grant wishes.





	The Literal Definition of Don’t Judge a Book by Its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the trope of a character carrying hidden weapons and then pulling them all off of them from places that are highly improbable, putting them in a growing pile.
> 
> Extra Note: TRC is owned by CLAMP.

Subaru, in all the dimension-hopping, has suspected that his twin would have a weapon collection on him. It’s more of a precautionary measure, as his twin states, to carry a weapon should something happen to their vampire abilities.

Although the world they’ve landed in is one of the more peaceful ones they’ve encountered, the rumors are of a priestess granting wishes is enough to disrupt a peaceful time. With their curiosity piqued, Subaru and Kamui head for the location where the priestess is said to reside.

They aren’t expecting the company they meet on the way there, headed in the same direction.

“Kurogane-san? Fai-san? Mokona? Syaoran-kun?” Subaru calls out to them in surprise. Kamui blinks, narrows his eyes at Fai and Syaoran. The group turns, equally surprised. Fai greets them first, smiling.

“Subaru-san, Kamui-san! It’s been a while, how are you doing?” The blond mage says enthusiastically. Subaru smiles back pleasantly while Kamui gives a jerk of a nod. 

“We are doing well. It seems you are as well,” Subaru replies. Kamui relaxes as soon as his twin starts chatting with them. Kurogane with years of practice in war, thinks otherwise.

“ _ They _ aren’t here,” Kurogane says just loud enough for Kamui to hear. Kamui glances at the ninja and back at his twin.

“I know, but it’s better to be wary than not,” Kamui replies. His eyes fall on Fai and Syaoran. “It seems the mage has reclaimed his magic,” Kamui muses, and Kurogane grunts.

“He’s doing better, that’s for sure,” Kurogane says. “You still owe me a match. We barely finished that one before we were interrupted.” Kurogane smirks.

“Likewise,” Kamui says, eyes gleam at the prospect of a worthy opponent. They may have started the match right there if a guard didn’t choose that moment to interrupt with a cough and smile, informing them that he’ll lead them to the priestess. 

* * *

The guard stops abruptly before an enormous door and turns toward them with an apologetic smile. “Please leave any weaponry in your possession here if you want to advance beyond this point. Behind this door is the prayer room where our Priestess greets visitors. This room is peace-blessed by the Gods of our country. Therefore, weapons of war are not permitted within its walls,” the guard explains, indicating the table to discard their weapons.

Syaoran steps forward. “Do you mean  _ all _ of our weapons?” he asks, wanting to clarify.

“Yes, I mean  _ all _ of them,” the guard nods. 

Kurogane sighs as he begins to undo the intricate incantation on his hand to unsheath Ginryuu and set it on the table. Shurikens, kunais, and senbons taken out from inconspicuous places hidden on the tall man follow. The shuriken and kunais are pulled out from his sleeves, the senbons from his inner jacket pocket. He yanks knives of all sizes from his pants pockets and hidden belts near his boots, adding to the growing pile on the table. 

Kamui, follows suit, glaring all the while. Senbons from his sleeves, from coat pockets, and concealed inner pockets. Two swords reveal the existence of a hidden magical pocket in his coat. A pair of wicked looking knives is taken out from his boots, and Kamui has to tap them to take out the concealed knives located in the  _ heels _ of his boots.

Syaoran hasn’t even begun to take out his own sword, a pair of chakrams, and a few seals, gaping, instead, at the growing pile of weapons on the table that begins to resemble either a very large hill or rather a small mountain. Fai claps, whistling appreciatively at the pile of lethal weaponry. Subaru, accustomed to the sheer number of weapons his twin carries, can’t help his thoughts from straying to how  _ attractive _ Kamui looks when he unstraps a pair of knives from around his legs and, twirling the handles expertly, joins him after dumping them unceremoniously on the table. It groans as more weapons are tossed on, the wood dipping under the weight.

“How many more weapons do you really have?” Subaru asks him. 

His beloved twin blinks and pauses to answer. “A few.” 

Subaru’s eyes widen. “A  _ few _ ?” 

Perhaps it’s the surprise in his voice that draws everyone’s attention to them. The guard’s jaw nearly hits the floor as he gawks at the pile of weapons. The wooden table creaks in protest.

“I need them in case our usual arsenal inaccessible. The ninja most likely agrees with me,” Kamui says nonchalantly. Kurogane grunts at the mention but doesn’t disagree. Kamui looks at the guard sardonically, removing a pair of tonfas hidden on him from his shirt sleeves and setting them elegantly on the table. “Satisfied?”

Syaroan, in a trance, places his sword, chakrams, and seals, on the table. That does it. The table collapses under the weapons’ collective weight and crashes to the ground. The brown-haired boy blushes in embarrassment, and the guard groans. They had just  _ repaired _ that table a few days ago!


End file.
